No puedo estar contigo
by danidella
Summary: songfic del tema I can't be with you de the cranberries, es un oneshot, y habla de lo que Tonks sintió tras el rechazo de Remus y después que transcurrió un año : espero que les guste!


**Bueno acá tengo después de mucho tiempo sin escribir nada un songfic de tonks y remus :) **

**esta basado en la canción del grupo The cranberries, I can't be with you que descubrí hace poco y apenas lo leí me imagine a tonks tirada en la cama con ese tema de fondo jaja. bajenselo si quieren, es muy bueno y espero que les guste lo que escribí.**

**disfruten!****

* * *

**

No Puedo estar contigo.

Si, lo había hecho. Después de mucho tiempo de confusiones y dudas había aceptado que estaba enamorada de él, pero claro después de eso llega el momento en donde se deben confesar esos sentimientos, porque sabía que si no lo hacía nunca avanzaría. Llegó la batalla en el ministerio, donde resultó gravemente herida y miren si le ocurría algo a ella¡o a el! No podía posponer más esa conversación. Con lo que llegamos a hoy, si… después de haber ido a la plataforma con él, Ojoloco, Molly y Arthur para darle ánimos a Harry, le dijo todo lo que se había guardado durante meses, confiando en que Remus sintiera lo mismo, y no se equivocaba… del todo. 

" -…_**Tonks sabes que me encantaría ser el hombre que mereces, o poder darte lo que necesitas…pero yo no puedo… creí que entenderías que siendo un hombre lobo… no es conveniente, te arruinaría la vida en todos los aspectos y no quiero echar abajo todo lo que has logrado… No puedes estar conmigo"**_

**Eso había sido lo último que le había dicho, y todas esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza, y aunque les encontraba sentido a todas y aunque entendía su postura no dejaba de sentirse abatida, destruida, como si algo aún no estuviera claro para él. A ella no le importaba. Eso era lo que le había repetido, pero él no se dejo convencer y con esas últimas palabras se marchó dejándole un vacío en el corazón importante. Y ahora recostada en su cama, lo único de lo que ella intentaba convencerse es que no podía estar con él.**

_Lying in my bed again, (Tumbada en mi cama otra vez)  
And I cry 'cause you're not here. (Lloro porque no estás aquí)  
Crying in my head again, (Llorando, en mi cabeza otra vez)  
And I know that it's not clear(sé que esto no está claro)_

_Put your hands, put your hands, (Pon tus manos, pon tus manos)  
Inside my face and see that it's just you. (en mi cara y verás que eres solo tú)  
But it's bad and it's mad, (pero es malo y es de locos)_

_and it's making me sad (Y me pone triste)  
Because I can't be with you.. (Porque no puedo estar contigo.)_

"**Estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar con contigo…**

**No puedo estar contigo."**

**Las palabras se le confundían entre el deseo, y la realidad. El deseo de tenerlo a su lado, de abrazarlo, besarlo, de que sea todo suyo y ella exclusivamente de él. El deseo de poder casarse con el, y poder formar una familia quizás. Eso era lo que más quería aunque sea un hombre lobo, aunque le llevara 14 años de diferencia, aunque no tuviera dinero. Esas cosas no le resultaban relevantes en absoluto y le importaba una mierda lo que la gente pensara de ella. Ella lo amaba, el la hacía feliz y con eso bastaba para que todos se conformen. Lo necesitaba para vivir. Y lo único que podía hacer, era acordarse de los buenos momentos. Donde ella se quedaba charlando con Sirius (sintió otra punzada en el corazón tras recordarlo) y Remus en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, donde el reía, donde el la miraba a los ojos, donde la ayudaba, donde la consolaba cuando tenía algún problema. Pero eso había quedado en un pasado muy lejano.**

_Thinking back on how things were (pensar de nuevo en cómo fueron las cosas)  
and how we loved so well. ( y cómo nos quisimos tan bien)  
I wanted to be the mother of your child (quería ser la madre de tus hijos)  
and now it's just farewell. ( Pero ahora es solo una desdepida)  
_

_Put your hands in my hands, ( pon tus manos en mis manos)  
And come with me, (y ven conmigo)_

_we'll find another end. ( encontraremos otro final)  
And my head, and my head ( y mi cabeza y mi cabeza)_

_on anyone's shoulder, ( sobre otro hombro)  
'Cause I can't be with you. ( porque no puedo estar contigo)_

"**Estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar con contigo…**

**No puedo estar contigo."**

**Intentaba seguir repitiéndose esa palabra, porque quizás así pueda sufrir menos. Pero se equivocaba. Si el no estaba allí esa sufriría por siempre. Y Remus que decía que su vida sería mejor así. ¡¿Cómo podía ser mejor sin la persona que amaba¿Quién se sentiría mejor si la persona que amara le diría que no puede estar con ella? Si; tal vez la gente no la mirara mal ni cuchichearan a sus espaldas y si; tal vez su trabajo no se vería afectado por el hecho de que saliera con un Hombre lobo y si; quizás la gente no la discriminara… pero ¿qué importancia tenía todo eso si NO PODÍA ESTAR CON EL?**

_'Cause you're not here, you're not here, (porque no estas aquí, no estas aquí)  
Baby, I can't be with you. (Cariño, no puedo estar contigo)  
'Cause you're not here, you're not here, (porque no estas aquí, no estas aquí)  
Baby, still in love with you. (Cariño, sigo enamorada de ti) _

**Y aunque la haya hecho llorar, sufrir, enojar, revolear cosas, cambiar su aspecto, sacarle su sonrisa, quitarle su alegría y ganas de vivir… Nymphadora Tonks seguía enamorada de Remus John Lupin. Y jamás se rendiría.**

* * *

**Ya había pasado un año de ese horroroso y desastroso día. Donde su mundo había venido abajo, donde no existía ni la alegría, ni la risa ni la diversión. Donde se quedaba horas tirada en la cama, llorando, donde no podía levantarse porque se sentía débil, donde las ganas de comer se esfumaban y donde su aspecto importaba poco. Pero todo eso ya había pasado. Sonrió ampliamente en su cama y observó al hombre que dormía en ella con su torso desnudo. Remus Lupin. Se acercó lentamente a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El continuó en su quinto sueño y Tonks aún no podía creer que todo aquello no fuera un sueño. Hace una semana atrás, después de hacer aquella escenita en la enfermería al parecer la situación allí le hizo cambiar de parecer, y además por el hecho de que a ella casi se le cae medio techo ensima y Remus reaccionó sobre ese incidente.**

"**-**_** yo me encontraba… "bien" sabiendo que por lo menos existías y que podrías formar tu vida sin mi… pero cuando te vi luchando a muerte con ese mortífago y cuando se desprendió el techo, me di cuenta de que no podría vivir mientras tu estuvieras…- no pudo terminar la frase.- Además mi plan de alejarme de ti todo este tiempo no sirvió de nada ¿eh? Creí que me olvidarías, que encontrarías a alguien más o que por lo menos estarías feliz…**_

_**- pero yo nunca te olvide y nunca fui feliz por si no te diste cuenta Remus…**_

_**- Lo sé… es por eso que si eres feliz conmigo y si esto es lo que deseas, lo seré todo para ti. Por supuesto esto a mi me viene bárbaro, pero en el fondo se que estarías mejor con otr..**_

_**- Ahhh no se Remus ¡no me interesa!- y lo calló con un dulce beso en sus labios, esos labios que había añorado por tanto tiempo."**_


End file.
